


Hurricane

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Big Brother Mycroft, Caretaking, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of quiet for Greg and Mycroft, between Magnussen's shooting and the tarmac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

_In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet. For just a moment._ \- "Hurricane" from _Hamilton_

***

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and put his mobile back in his pocket. 

“Here,” said Greg, coming up behind him and putting a drink in his hand. 

“Scotch?” asked Mycroft. 

“Seemed like that kind of night. How is he?” Greg sat next to him. 

“In solitary. He's leaving New Year's Day.”

“She approved the mission then? That's good, right?” Greg watched his face in the firelight as he sipped his drink. 

“Possibly,” he said evasively. “It buys us more time.”

“But you can't just go get him this time, can you?” 

Mycroft shook his head almost imperceptibly. 

Greg squeezed his hand.

Mycroft sighed. “Magnussen needed to be removed. But not like that.” He threw back the rest of his drink.

Greg raised an eyebrow and got up to fetch him another one. “Been a busy few weeks, I know.”

“Even more than usual,” said Mycroft. 

Greg sat down, but didn't yet hand him the glass. “How can I help?”

“You can't, Gregory. My hands are tied.” Mycroft rubbed his face in his hands. 

Greg put the drink aside. “When was the last time you slept? Properly?”

“It has been some time,” he admitted. 

“Well, we can start with that then. Or maybe a hot bath?”

“Only if you join me in said bath.” Mycroft gave him a ghost of a smile. 

“Planned to,” promised Greg, kissing his forehead as he stood. “I'll get the water started.”

Mycroft listened as Greg’s footsteps retreated. He stood and stretched, then reached for the scotch, checking his security for the night. He sipped the scotch as he climbed the stairs, taking his time. 

The en suite was warm as he stepped in. Greg sat on the edge of the tub, testing the temperature of the water. He looked up as Mycroft set the empty glass on the counter. 

Mycroft held Greg’s eyes as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, slowly but surely. He slipped the garment off and set it aside. Greg got to his feet as Mycroft undid his tie and pulled it free. Silently, Greg crossed the room and tugged him close by the front of his shirt. He kissed Mycroft, slipping the buttons through the fabric. 

Surrendering, Mycroft let his hands fall to the side. 

“Let me help,” murmured Greg, pushing the shirt from his shoulders. 

“You can't fix this,” whispered Mycroft, letting Greg pull his undershirt over his head. 

“I know. But I can take care of you.” Greg kissed a freckle on his shoulder as he loosened Mycroft’s belt. 

Mycroft pushed down his own trousers and pants, stepping out of them. Greg leaned down to pick them up, kissing another freckle on Mycroft’s thigh. “Go on before the water gets cold,” he said, moving out of the way.

With another small sigh, Mycroft stepped into the tub and sank into the water. He watched as Greg quickly stripped his own clothes off, chucking them at the hamper. Mycroft leaned forward so Greg could slide in behind him, glad, as always, for the large tub.

“Just relax, Mycroft,” said Greg softly, rubbing his shoulders. 

Mycroft leaned back against Greg’s chest and closed his eyes. Greg kissed his ear and just held him. Slowly Mycroft found the swirl of emotions and thoughts in his head starting to settle. Greg kissed his throat, but kept his arms loosely wrapped around him. He knew if he wanted more then Greg would give it to him, and if he simply wanted to sleep, Greg would be okay with that too. It was part of why they worked so well together.

Suddenly the quiet was shattered by an alert on his mobile. Mycroft’s eyes flew open. “I need to get that,” he said, pulling free of Greg’s arms and drying his hands before he pulled his mobile from his trouser pocket.

He was aware of Greg watching as he typed out a response. “I need to take care of some things,” he said, not looking back at him.

Greg got up and went to him, gently toweling him off. “Okay. But I’m staying here tonight. And I’m off tomorrow. So if you don’t come home to sleep at some point I will know.”

Mycroft nodded and turned to kiss him. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Greg smiled at him and cupped his cheek as he kissed him back.

Mycroft pulled back on his suit, his armor, while Greg did his best to fix his hair. When he finished, he kissed the still nude inspector one more time. “I will be back,” he promised.

“And I will be here. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
